Cadeau pour un rival
by Moya-kun
Summary: OS / Le commissariat de police ainsi que Kogoro viennent de recevoir la carte de visite de Kaito KID. Celui-ci prévoit de voler quelque chose le jour de Noël mais ce n'est pas réellement la véritable raison de ce vol. Quelle est-elle donc ? Disclaimer : Je saurais si je m'appelais Gosho mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, Meitantei Conan ne m'appartient pas !


_Hey ! Joyeux Noël tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Tout les personnages et l'univers de Détective Conan appartiennent à Aoyama Gosho, je ne fais que les empruntés le temps d'un One Shot (et de mon autre fic)_

 **Cadeau pour un rival**

Au commissariat de police de Tokyo, dans les locaux de la section des vols, l'agitation y règne. La cause est une carte reçu plus tôt dans cette journée du quinze décembre. L'envoyeur n'est autre que le pire adversaire de cette section. Un voleur reconnu dans le monde entier et dont l'identité est encore inconnu. Un magicien insaisissable idolâtré par plusieurs millions de personnes, ne s'attaquant qu'aux bijoux. Cet être connu sous plusieurs noms différents venait de leur envoyer l'annonce de son prochain vol. Sur la carte est écrit :

« Quand le jour changera,

Devenant celui tant attendu des enfants,

Je m'emparerai de la neige,

Sous vos yeux ébahis. »

Dans une agence de détective d'un autre quartier de Tokyo, un homme cherche à comprendre le sens du même message. En effet, le voleur se faisant appeler « Kaito KID » n'avait pas envoyé sa carte de visite qu'à la police, il l'avait également fait au célèbre détective « Kogoro l'endormi ». Les réflexions du fameux détective sont plus incompréhensibles et incohérentes les unes que les autres. À croire qu'il a usurpé son nom, ce qui est la vérité.

Le cerveau derrière les enquêtes résolus de cet ancien policier est un célèbre détective adolescent du nom de Kudo Shinichi. Ce véritable détective est le fils unique de Kudo Yusaku, un célèbre romancier et de Fujimine Yukiko, une ancienne actrice. Ses parents vivent actuellement aux États-Unis tandis que lui, vit chez son amie d'enfance, Mori Ran, sous une identité secrète et avec l'apparence d'un enfant de primaire. Shinichi s'est vu rajeunir après avoir surpris un homme en noir faire chanter un trafiquants illégal. Le complice du chanteur, un homme également en noir, l'a attaqué par derrière avant de lui faire prendre le prototype d'un poison qui l'a simplement fait rajeunir. Depuis, il résout les affaires en se faisant passer pour le père de Ran, Mori Kogoro. Il se fait à présent appeler Edogawa Conan.

Cela fait maintenant quelques minutes que l'adolescent en âge a compris le sens du message. Il essaye à présent de le faire comprendre à l'adulte.

« C'est bientôt Noël ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Tous mes camarades de classe pensent la même chose. J'ai vraiment envie de voir le père Noël venir me donner mon cadeau dans la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre ! » dit-il d'une voix faussement excité et enfantine mais très convaincante.

Le faux détective n'apprécie pas d'être dérangé pendant qu'il réfléchit. Il s'approche de Conan et s'apprête à lui donner un coup de poing tout en lui criant dessus mais s'arrête en pleine route. Il venait de comprendre et il ne se gêne pas pour le faire savoir.

« J'ai compris ! KID va venir dans la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq à minuit pile ! Noël est un jour que les enfants attendent tous pour recevoir leurs cadeaux et minuit est l'heure ou la date change. Je suis un génie ! » s'exclame-t-il avant de se calmer pour reprendre plus sérieusement. « Les deux premières lignes sont donc résolu mais qu'en est-il des deux dernières ? Que va-t-il voler ? »

À côté de lui, le petit garçon soupir de soulagement : il n'avait pas jouer à l'enfant inutilement. C'est avec un peu plus d'espoir en cet homme, qu'il reprend ses indices indirects. « J'aimerais bien recevoir une boule de neige avec de véritables faucons de neige à l'intérieur ! Ce que cette boule contiendra sera un magnifique diamant. Ce sera vraiment très jolie, n'est-ce pas tonton Kogoro ? »

L'homme ne répond pas à l'enfant. À la place, il part faire des recherches sur l'existence d'un diamant en forme de flocon. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent avant qu'il ne trouve enfin. Ce bijou existe et porte le nom de « Cristal de Neige ». Il sera exposée du vingt au vingt-cinq décembre, au musée de Tokyo. Son propriétaire souhaite rendre Noël encore plus magique aux yeux de la population en exposant son plus beau bijou.

La veille de Noël est arrivée. Il est à présent vingt-deux heures. Tous les policiers sont à leurs places. L'inspecteur Nakamori tire sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes. Le joyau est séparé des visiteurs par des vitres. L'excitation et la nervosité sont à leurs combles dans cette salle. La tension et l'impatience montent.

L'heure annoncé approche à grand pas. Il ne reste à présent plus que dix secondes. Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Les lumières s'éteignent laissant la place à une salle obscure. De petits flocons de neige scintillants commencent à tombé, émerveillant toutes les personnes présentes par sa beauté.

Le spectacle a duré une dizaine de minutes pendant lequel le voleur a eu tout le temps de s'emparer du Cristal de Neige et de se faire pourchassé par le petit détective qui s'était rapidement repris de son émerveillement. Ils sont actuellement sur le toit de l'immeuble, à se confronter comme ils le font habituellement.

« Rend moi le joyau, KID ! » ordonne le plus jeune en gonflant un ballon grâce à sa ceinture et en activant sa chaussure multiplicateur de puissance.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Tantei-kun ! » répond le Arsène Lupin des temps modernes en tirant la langue.

Une veine apparaît sur la tempe du dit détective. Celui-ci tire dans sa balle qui s'élance vers le voleur. La cible sort rapidement son pistolet à carte et tire sur le ballon qui éclate. Le voleur en profite pour s'enfuir tout en laissant le joyau, une lettre et un paquet, à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'adolescent rajeuni soupir puis range le bijou. Il prend la lettre et la lis.

« Joyeux Noël, Tantei-kun ! Je te laisse le Cristal de Neige, ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. À vrai dire, je le savais avant même de me décider à faire ce vol. Il y a deux raisons qui m'ont donné envie de le faire. La première est que je voulais faire de ce Noël un jour magique pour mes spectateurs et quoi de mieux que ce magnifique bijoux exposé pour cette raison ? La seconde est que je voulais te faire un petit cadeau histoire de te remercier de pimenter mes vols. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le trouver. Tu es un enfant très particulier après tout. J'ai eu l'idée de ton cadeau en me souvenant d'une personne, que tu as déjà rencontré durant mes vols. Il s'habille parfois d'une certaine manière. Je me suis alors dis que tu aimerais sûrement puisque tu es un détective. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Passe une bonne fête. Nous nous reverrons lors de mon prochain vol.

Kaito KID »

Son regard se pose sur le paquet au sol qu'il récupère après avoir ranger la lettre dans une autre de ses poche. Il déballe le cadeau et tombe sur le roman de Conan Doyle où Sherlock Holmes apparaît pour la première fois. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et une pensée lui vient à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui plaire ? »

 **Fin**


End file.
